This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A series of self-guarding collimators are designed and made for 14-BM-C station. These collimators can be installed very close to the sample position (10 - 50 mm), which will maintain the peak flux density while trimming the beam to a desired size (100 - 300 micron). Beam time is requested for installation and testing of these collimators.